1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amphoteric surfactant gel comprising (a) from about 5 parts by weight to about 50 parts by weight amphoteric surfactant (b) from about 10 parts by weight to about 80 parts by weight of water and from about 15 parts by weight to about 40 parts by weight of a polyoxybutylene-polyoxyethylene block copolymer. These gels may be used for shampoos, hand and facial cleansers, eye makeup, removers, surgical scrubs, and bath or shower gels. All these gels are distinguished by the fact that they are liquid at elevated temperature but are gels below about 20.degree. C.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,241 relates to amphoteric surfactant gels containing certain polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene block copolymers as gelling agents. These gels may be made by adding an amphoteric surfactant to a solution of water and block copolymer at a temperature of 7.degree. C. to 10.degree. C. while mixing. The solution is then allowed to warm to room temperature resulting in a ringing gel.
Among the problems of the prior art gels are their inability to be used in cold climates since they lose their gel characteristics below about 10.degree. C. It has now been discovered that it is possible to prepare gels incorporating amphoteric surfactants devoid of the above problems.